


Oh...

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Getting Together, Kevin you dense motherfucker, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Room, Wet Dream, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor has a HUGE crush on Kevin and Kevin likes him back, but Kevin himself is the last person in Uganda to realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to elderr-price on tumblr for keeping me company in spooky Mormon hell

It was Poptarts’ idea to hold the “sleepover,” although Arnold played a crucial role in its development and application. (Who knew Elder Cunningham’s adept close-up magic skills would come in handy one day?) It was trickery, yes, but the Elders knew that it was for everyone’s own good. Heck, it wasn’t just them anymore; the villagers were starting to titter behind their backs. 

Well. They were going to put a stop to that. Besides, all the Elders were sick of watching this awkward game play out. (Except Arnold, of course. He just wanted his best friend to be happy.)

It was time to take action.

-o0o-

“Aw, c’mon, Elder! It’ll be fun!” said Poptarts. 

“Plus,” added Elder Church, “It’ll be great for bonding! We all know our mission buddies really well. Maybe we should get to know the other Elders better, too.”

“Oh… All right,” said Elder McKinley. _Besides, it’s not likely I’ll get paired up with him, right?_

Elders Church and Poptarts exchanged a sly glance. The odds, Connor McKinley would soon find out, were very much stacked against him.

-o0o-

Connor mentally ticked off the pairs of Elders as they were called out. He was getting worried. With every pair, the likelihood that he would have a peaceful night dropped lower and lower.

And then there were two.

Connor glanced at Kevin Price across the room. The young Elder gave him a cheerful smile. He tried to return it. _Turn it off, Connor._

“Okay, guys!” Poptarts called cheerfully. “There are some get-to-know-you questions in your rooms. Let’s get to bonding!”

-o0o-

“Okay,” Kevin read. “Next question: What’s the most sensitive part of your body? Geez, these questions are getting weird…” Kevin glanced up at Elder McKinley, whose face had been getting steadily redder as the question game continued. “Elder, are you okay? You look like you need some water.”

Elder McKinley shook his head quickly. “No, I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

“Okay.” Kevin set the paper down beside him. “We don’t have to do these questions anymore, though. We can talk about other things.”

“I’m actually kind of tired. I’ve had a long day. I’d like to get some rest, if that’s okay with you.”

Kevin studied Elder McKinley for a moment. He didn’t seem tired, but then again, Kevin’s never been too good at reading people. “Okay. Goodnight, then, Elder.” 

Kevin stood and stretched, loosening his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt with mechanical swiftness. When he turned to sit on the bed, he saw a flash of movement. Elder McKinley hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor, but his face was pointed deliberately at the ground. 

“Uh. Do you need a hand, Elder?”

“What? No!” Elder McKinley leapt to his feet. “I’m fine!” He turned his back to Kevin and began undressing.

Kevin frowned. _Is Elder McKinley getting sick or something? He’s acting pretty strange…_

Kevin wore nothing but his temple garments when he turned back to face Elder McKinley. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like some water, Elder?”

“No, no, thank you,” McKinley replied, still facing away from Kevin.

“Okay. If you say so…” Kevin stretched once more, then snuggled under the thin sheet on the bed. “Say, Elder… Since this is all about getting to know each other… If you don’t mind me asking… what’s your first name?”

Kevin thought he heard a quick sigh from the Elder, but he could have easily been mistaken. “Connor. It’s Connor.”

“Connor McKinley. Huh. I’m Kevin. Though you probably already know that. It’s your job.”

“Yeah. You can, uh… You can call me Connor, if you want to. In informal settings. I guess.”

“Okay.” Kevin yawned. “Good night, Connor.”

Quietly, as he closed his eyes, he heard Connor reply, “Goodnight, Kevin.”

-o0o-

Kevin usually woke up in the middle of the night. Something about sleep cycles and circadian rhythms. He was used to it. He glanced over, a little disoriented when he saw an unfamiliar form in the bed next to his, but his memory quickly came back to him. He smiled. Elder McKinley looked so nice when he was sleeping. His face is usually all pinched and tight, like he was constantly biting his tongue. Kevin attributed the small flutter in his chest to the happiness of seeing his friend look so calm, for once.

Kevin got up to use the bathroom and grab a drink of water. When he got back to Elder McKinley’s room, he noticed strange noises and movements coming from his friend’s bed; the Elder was writhing feverishly, whimpering into his pillow. 

“Elder McKinley, are you okay?” 

The Elder didn’t respond. His face stayed buried in the pillow, muffling the words he was moaning, but Kevin swore he heard something that sounded like his own name.

Kevin came closer, shaking Elder McKinley by the shoulders. He saw sweat glistening on the Elder’s brow.

“Elder McKinley? Uh… Connor? Wake up!”

“Oh, Kevin…” Elder McKinley murmured. His eyes fluttered groggily for a moment, and then he jolted up, bringing his blanket, which was wrapped around his midriff, with him. Kevin followed him to the outhouse.

“Uh, Elder McKinley? Can I help you?”

“No!” the Elder cried from behind the door. “I’m fine! Totally fine!”

He didn’t look very fine to Kevin. But he supposed his help wasn’t wanted. He lingered outside for just a moment longer. “Oh. Okay, then. I guess I’ll leave you alone.”

-o0o-

Back inside, in the kitchen, Elder Cunningham had wandered out of his room for a glass of water. “Hey, buddy!” he called in a stage whisper. “How’s it been so far with Elder McKinley?” There’s a strange tone in Arnold’s voice, something cheerful and teasing. Kevin was confused.

“I think he’s sick, actually. He’d been acting strange all night, but I guess I thought he might just be stressed about his work or something. But then, just now, he looked like he was very ill, or having a bad dream, or something. So I woke him up, and he was out of the room like a shot! I don’t know what happened!”

Arnold’s jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide. “Oh, no… No way…” Then he broke down into a fit of giggles. 

“It’s not funny! Elder McKinley might be sick!”

“No,” Arnold said, his giggles slowly subsiding. “I think… Uh, Elder Price… When Elder McKinley woke up… was he… uh… Was he oddly protective of his… uh, his crotchal region?” Arnold gestured to the region he meant. Kevin grimaced.

“I don’t think— well, actually, he did take his blanket with him. Like, around his waist. That was odd.”

Arnold’s giggles returned. “Oh, no… And… Did you hear him say anything about you?”

“I… I think so… I think I heard him say my name once. And then he did it for sure when I woke him up.”

Arnold laughed even more. Then he noticed Kevin, who was standing there, shaken, worried, and confused, in just his underwear, trying so hard to help someone who didn’t need that kind of help.

“Oh, buddy…” Arnold said carefully. “Didn’t you… Didn’t you put it all together?”

“All of what? I have no idea what’s going on!”

“I mean, surely you’ve had one before.”

“One of what?”

“Well… Uh…” Arnold blushed. “You know… A dream. A certain kind of dream.”

“The Hell dream? Is that what you think it was?” _That would make sense,_ Kevin thought. _Not that Elder McKinley deserves one. But that would cause all those moans…_

“No, not that. The _other_ kind. The good kind.”

“The… The good kind?” Kevin’s brow furrowed. “Like, when you dream about going to Disney and there aren’t any lines?”

“Closer,” Arnold replied. “But it’s not that kind of good. It’s… It’d good… _down there._ ”

“Wait, like— _ohhhhhh._ ” Kevin’s eyes grew wide. “You do… _that_ … in your dreams?”

“I think all of us have. Haven’t you?”

Kevin shook his head violently. “No, never!”

“Huh…” Arnold studied him for a moment. “So… Yeah. That’s what it was.”

“Huh.” Kevin felt his cheeks redden. “I should apologize to Elder McKinley when he, uh, comes back inside.”

Arnold shrugged. “He shouldn’t be mad at you. You were just trying to help.”

“I guess…” Kevin frowned, glancing in the direction of the door. “Wait a second… If he was dreaming about… _that_ … why was he saying my name?”

Elder Cunningham raised an eyebrow. “Really? Think about it, buddy.”

“I don’t know! Was he, like, having a Bible study in the middle of his dream?”

Arnold groaned. He actually groaned. “Are you serious? Buddy… Elder McKinley _likes_ you.”

“Like _that_? No way! We’re friends.” 

“Then why are you grinning like an idiot?” Arnold countered. He was right. Kevin’s heart was fluttering and the corners of his lips were moving upwards against his own free will.

“But I’m not… I mean, I’ve never felt like that about anyone before!”

“Just because you haven’t felt it before doesn’t mean you never will.” Arnold grinned. “Besides, we all know you’re smitten with him.”

Kevin stiffened. “What d’you mean?” 

“Relax, buddy. I’m just saying. You laugh all his dumb jokes. You’re always offering to help him with the dishes. You’re the only one who listens when he talks about that stray dog from the village.”

“It’s a cool dog, Elder C—”

“No one’s doubting that the dog is cool,” Arnold interrupted. “But you told me on the plane ride here that you didn’t really like dogs that much.”

“I like dogs!” Kevin protested.

“Not enough that you would listen to someone tell you about a single dog for a good fifteen minutes, even if it _was_ wearing a hat.”

Kevin opened his mouth, but he couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He crossed his arms. “So what? That doesn’t mean anything.”

Arnold sighs. “Whatever you say, buddy. But I’m just saying, we all see you smile a little brighter when he’s around.”

That made Kevin think. It made him think about all the smiles he and Elder McKinley had shared, all the conversations they’d had, all the little flutters in Kevin’s chest. _Oh…_

“Oh…” he said aloud.

“Yeah.” Arnold beamed at him. “Good night, buddy! Tomorrow’s a latter day!”

“That it is, buddy.”

Kevin stood in the kitchen for a moment, thinking. Everything looked a little different, now. Like when he was in high school, studying for finals, and he looked at the clock and realized how hungry he’d been for the past few hours. 

A floorboard creaked behind him. He turned. Connor stood, his face red, his jaw clenched.

“How much did you hear?” Kevin asked.

“Nothing. I just came in.” Connor’s eyes refused to meet his. “I’m sorry about what happened, Elder. That was… inappropriate.”

Kevin didn’t know how, but he was standing right in front of Connor, now. Gently, he lifted the Elder’s chin. His chest was fluttering harder than ever. Just a few minutes ago, he would have never, ever, in a million years, considered doing what he was about to do. Now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“No, Connor,” Kevin murmured. “ _This_ is inappropriate.”

Then he brought their lips together in a sweet, warm kiss, and Kevin knew this was right, because the hunger— the hunger he’d just realized he’d been feeling— subsided, and he felt Connor’s warmth in his entire body, from his lips to the tips of his toes. 

“Oh,” Connor whispered when they finally broke away.

“I didn’t know,” Kevin said, referring to a lot of things.

“That’s okay,” Connor replied. They both yawned, which made them both laugh.

“Let’s go to bed,” said Kevin. “We can talk about it all in the morning.”

“Okay.”

That night, they curled up together on Connor’s bed, and it was kind of cramped, but Kevin had never slept better.

That morning, they left Connor’s room holding hands, and Arnold beamed and gave Kevin a thumbs-up, and Poptarts groaned, “Finally!” 

Glancing down at his and Connor’s intertwined hands, Kevin couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
